


The Primary Proposal

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Queen, F/F, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Todd told Teyla that the Wraith Primary Queen liked her and that she only has meetings with other Queen's, Teyla didn't think this is what he meant by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Primary Proposal

Teyla fought down any lingering nerves in the pit of her stomach as best she could. She had faced down many Wraith in her lifetime. Had even killed her fair share of them.. Then why did the thought of encountering this Wraith Queen 'Primary' unravel her nerves so much?.. 

Suddenly, the High Queen entered her throne room. She held herself with dignity and grace, the likes Teyla had rarely seen from any Wraith. Usually all those she had seen were brutish and trudged on with determined purpose.. This Wraith.. Walked like Royalty.. Which, Teyla supposed, was the truth. 

The Queen took her throne and looked to Todd with Slitted eyes of annoyance. She turned her gaze to Teyla. "What is he doing here?"

"It was my decision that since you've dealt with him in the past that this meeting would go easier with him here." Teyla stated in her diplomatic way with a small sprinkling of hard determination that Todd had been keen on her learning.

"You thought wrong." The Primary stated flatly. "You should have told me you where bringing your Commander."

Teyla felt some betrayal in that statement and used her own annoyance of the situation to strengthen her will. "As you should have told us of your intention to leave my Hive." She stated boldly. 

The Primary's eyes narrowed in on Teyla. 

"It wasn't our intention for us to encroach on your trust you're highness." Todd stated, bowing his head hoping to lull the Queen back to a false sense of security as he neared the throne. 

The Primary turned to Todd, gesturing with her hand for him to go. "Leave us." She commanded. 

Todd turned away from the Queen and Teyla caught a glimpse of steel as he began pulling out his knife. 

Teyla felt her instincts jump to full alert as she realized what Todd was about to do and she knew his plan of killing the Queen would get them both killed. He had betrayed and used her. She should have known. 

"Go!" The Wraith Queen hissed. 

Without warning, Teyla quickly grabbed Todd's arm before he could lift it enough to throw the dagger at the Primary. Todd resisted her grip and Teyla responded by elbowing him in the gut. She gained full control of the knife for her efforts and used it to slice Todd's throat. 

Teyla caught her breath from the fast motion and looked down at the body and then towards the bloody blade. 

The Queen Primary leaned forward intrigued. Teyla dropped the dagger on the corpse and turned and walked up a few steps near the throne. 

"He was too slow." Teyla reasoned hoping to cover up any traitorous acts that may by lurking in the Queens mind from this event. 

The Primary smirked and leaned back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other, hands folded neatly in her lap, with a chuckle. "Clearly, he wasn't worth our time."

Teyla felt sudden relief that, that hadn't ended up badly like she thought. 

"You know..." The Primary's eyes raked Teyla over. "I like you." 

"So, you'll consider my proposal?" Teyla asked determined, hoping this trip wasn't just a waste of one of their only Wraith contacts. They needed this alliance to work so that Jennifer's drug could be administered. 

The Wraith chuckled again and Teyla felt odd about that. "Approach." 

Teyla felt her nerves start to rattle her again as she neared the throne. Worried the Queen as gonna stab her in the back like Todd.

The Queen tilted her head, looking Teyla over with unguarded interest. "You do not kneel... You think you are my equal?.." 

Teyla felt her gut twist. Did she mess up?.. Did Todd not tell her all the Wraith customs?.. 

"I do not bow to anyone." Teyla responded more fierce then she felt. "I am a Queen, not a slave." 

"Indeed you are." The Primary agreed, with a slight nod of her head. She uncrossed her legs. "You're so.. Different.." 

Teyla worried that she had given herself away to much when suddenly the Wraith Primary reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into the Primary's lap. 

Teyla's breath caught in her throat and she didn't dare move as the Queen began running an armoured finger over her chin. The large nail trailing her jaw line. 

"And your determination and will.. So.. Refreshing.. No one's ever talked back to me like you..." 

The Queen leaned into Teyla's hair and took a deep breath. 

"You smell so good too.." 

The Queen moved Teyla's face to see her eyes. She looked over her face. The Queen's voice sounded wistful and Teyla wasn't sure how to respond. She just stared back at the eyes too petrified at this sudden turn of events to do anything else. Instead, she let the Queen continue. 

"So.. Unique.."

Teyla felt her throat dry. She knew she had to get this back on track or.. Or something was going to happen.. 

"My Proposal?.." Teyla's voice came out lower and more meeker then she had meant too. She inwardly winced at her lack of control. The Queen however, didn't seem to notice. 

"And the way when you want something.. You get it.." The Wraith's eye's trailed over to the corpse of Todd on the ground then back to Teyla. "Without mercy..." 

The Primary tilted her head, looking thoughtful as she ran her sharp nails over Teyla's neck. 

"I could use someone ruthless like you by my side.. Someone whose not afraid to challenge me like all the rest.. Just not in front of my men.." 

The Primary looked over Teyla once more then added, "Yes.. I accept you're proposal." 

Teyla was flooded by relief. "Thank you."

The Primary smirked. "No.. Thank you." She ran her fingers through the locks of Teya's soft hair. "You'll make a fine wife." 

Teyla froze.... 

Realization dawned.

Todd didn't tell the Primary what her proposal really was did he?..

....

That dead bastard!


End file.
